


got him frustrated

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [46]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hair cut, M/M, idk how to tag, sulky buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: eddie has a haircut and buck is a salty bitch about it
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	got him frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb, but i hope you all enjoy
> 
> prompt from a-gay-fish on tumblr:
> 
> bro don’t prioritize this but like,,,, buck throwing a fit over eddie cutting his hair short (bonus if he literally stomps his foot I would cry) BUT LIKE DONT RUSH I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AND ITS SUCH A BUCK THING

When Eddie walks into the station that morning, he was expecting at least an offhand comment or two about looking somewhat like a Lego man, or even Buck just having a single word comment like 'nice' or something. The last time he had buzzed his hair, they had called him Lego head for two weeks straight, and by they, he means Hen, Chim, and Bobby too. Buck hadn't said anything bad about it, however, focusing more on trying to get his job back.

Now that he's back, and he and Eddie are on better terms than ever, things are good. Really good. 

What he hadn't expected was all four of his pseudo family not even having a look of recognition in their eyes at the new look he donned on his head. Least of all, he had not expected Buck to ignore it altogether, and almost give him the cold shoulder the entire day. Maybe he had said something wrong that had upset Buck he day prior, something that would make Buck feel like not talking to him.

In all honesty, he does not remember anything that he may have said or done, and getting Buck to talk to him about it doesn't seem to be going well. He just keeps giving Eddie the speech that he's fine and nothing is wrong. Of course Eddie doesn't believe him, and finally when their shifts are over, he grabs Buck by the wrist, dragging him from the locker room to a more secluded, private area to talk. Because there is no way Eddie is leaving without getting to the bottom of what's got Buck so upset. All day, he had been fine with interacting with literally everyone else, but not Eddie, only cementing the thought that he's done something wrong, and he needs to fix it, whatever it is. He wants his best friend back. The man he loves.

Fingers from his hand dig harshly into Buck's wrist, and though he doesn't mean for them to, he refuses to release their grasp, shared that if he does, Buck will disappear into the night and Eddie will be left wondering what has gone on.

"Talk to me, did I do something to hurt you?" It's to the point, and Eddie looks into Buck's beautiful blue eyes. Never before had he taken in interest in people's eyes like most of the human race does. Not until he met Buck, that is. After realising he likes Buck as something more than a friend had only intensified his adoration for the eyes that glow with love and glee every day.

"I'm fine, Eds. I just want to go home. Can you please let go of me?" His words are icy, something that doesn't suit his personality at all. Buck is a sweet and caring man, always soft and putting the needs of others before his own. The sound stabs at Eddie's heart, and he doesn't know what to do.

"Evan, don't lie to me. I like to think I know you well enough to know when something is up, and when you're fibbing," Eddie sighs lightly. Saying Buck's first name out loud is something foreign on his tongue, not a thing he's ever said out loud before. Somehow, it doesn't seem to feel strange coming from his mouth though, it's like it belongs there, the same way he belongs in Eddie's heart right alongside Christopher. 

Wow, he really needs to get a grip. This is his friend, his co-worker, a man that in no way is interested in him. If there was even the slightest chance that Buck feels a similar way, Eddie is sure he would jump at it, he would take the risk and admit his feelings. As much as the thought of doing so scares the crap out of him, he would do it for the tiny chance of being Buck's something more. But he knows that as of now, there's not even the smallest of chances, so he stays quiet. 

"You've never called me that before." Nothing else is said after that for a few moments. They just stand in silence, Eddie attempting to read Buck's expression. 

He can't tell if it's a good reaction or not. It's just a sort of blank look on Buck's face, which is more disturbing than a bad reaction if he's being truthful with himself.

Taking a stab in the dark, Eddie assumes Buck doesn't like it. "I'm sorry, I won't say it again. Just please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this."

Like what? He's not even sure. All he knows is that Buck isn't himself, and Eddie isn't a fan of that.

"No, I don't mind you saying my name. It's nice from you. I want to kiss you," is the response Buck gives, barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Eddie to hear, even in the quiet of the station.

Buck wants to kiss him? Buck? Him? This can't be real. It's all some elaborate prank, right?

"You want to kiss me." Speaking the words back to him make it just that little bit more real, and doesn't come out as a question like he'd initially intended for it to.

"I do, and I'm so sorry, Eddie. I never meant to fall for you, and I know this is just going to make things weird but-" He stops short, not daring to say anything else, his free hand squeezing at the back of his neck nervously.

"That's why you've been acting weird?"

A breath, and a dip of his head, Buck takes a minute or two to respond. "Not exactly. You cut your hair."

What the hell does that have to do with any of this? Eddie shoots him a questioning glare, loosening the grasp on Buck's wrist and trailing his hand downward, intertwining their fingers together. Focusing on the touch of their hands together, Eddie closes his eyes to gather his thoughts, his emotions, before opening them again to meet Buck's once more.

"You cut your hair, and I always imagined kissing you for the first time and being able to run my hands through your hair, having something to grab onto." To emphasise his words, Buck stomps his foot as softly as possible, with a pout on his lips, making Eddie roll his eyes and laugh a little. "And oh my god, I don't even know why I'm saying any of this."

"It's still long enough to feel between your fingers, Buck." Is that invitation enough? Or does he need to say more? He has no idea what he's doing here.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Come here," Eddie whispers, tugging on their joined hands, pulling Buck closer. "Kiss me."

Before Buck can say another thing, Eddie moves Buck's hands to his hair. "See? Still long enough to grab. But I'll keep it longer from now on if it means I get more kisses."

"Deal," he laughs in response, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning.

Eddie leans forward, pressing their lips softly together. They don't deepen it, but they do move together, giving sweet pecks between smiles.

"You're cute when frustrated, Evan."

"I object!" he mock yells. "I am not cute, I am a man, a masculine badass."

"Shut up, and kiss me again." Eddie places his own hands on Buck's cheeks, feeling the soft skin and sharp stubble there. 

Eddie doesn't buzz his hair off that short again after that, keeps it a length both he and his boyfriend like. Eddie doesn't have a preference for his own hair length, so if there's one that makes Buck happy, he'll stick to it.

**Author's Note:**

> buddie spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UqHp5r5OEdsKPgovmPdOx?si=Q_dDtnDETkC-oq1_ewPUiQ


End file.
